Lighting fixtures, such as recessed or semi-recessed lights, are commonly installed with the assistance of mounting bars. In a new construction setting (i.e. where the ceiling is in a “rough state” allowing for easy access to install electrical, mechanical, plumbing elements, etc.), the lighting fixtures can be installed between the ceiling support members, such as rafters, joist or other similar structures, prior to installing the ceiling. This allows for accurate placement of the light fixtures, but not necessarily accurately cut finish holes. This method is also undesirable because it requires the contractor to purchase and install lighting fixtures well ahead of the intended finish date for the structure.
Recessed lighting fixtures may also be installed after a ceiling structure is completed, reducing the time between the contractor's purchases and the completion of the project. This method typically involves using a lighting fixture that has a mounting structure integral to the light fixture, which eliminates the need for using mounting bars. Installation of this type of recessed fixtures requires a specific size hole, directly related to the diameter of the fixture, to be cut through the ceiling material. The fixture is then inserted into the hole and secured to the ceiling material using the provided integral mounting structure.
Typically, a template, guide or measuring device is required to outline the correct size hole required for the lighting fixture. This requires additional labor and effort to conduct precise measurements to locate and cut an accurately sized hole. When installing the fixtures according to the pre-determined lighting layout, the placement of the fixtures is also entirely dependent on the various measurements of the installer after installation of the ceiling. Therefore, accurate placement of the fixtures is not always achieved, and obstructions behind the ceiling may prevent installation of the light fixture in a desired location.
Another method for installing a recessed lighting fixture is through the use of a mounting plate. As with new construction installations, the mounting plate is installed prior to the installation of the ceiling material. The plate does not use bar hangers for the method of attachment, but is fastened directly to the narrow flat edge of a ceiling support member that is parallel to the floor. The ceiling is then installed covering the mounting plate. After the ceiling material is completed, the contractor locates the mounting plates and cuts holes in the ceiling using the installed mounting plate as the guide for locating and cutting his hole. The wiring is then completed and recessed lighting fixture is inserted into the hole and secured into place. This method reduces the time between the contractor's purchases and the completion of the project, but without many of the drawbacks of conventional remodeling installations.
However, conventional mounting plates include numerous drawbacks. For example, conventional mounting plates are not designed to simultaneously address various construction styles. For example, the same mounting plate cannot be used with ceiling support members that are 16″ apart and with ceiling support members that are 24″ apart. Furthermore, in conventional mounting plate designs, the outside vertical surface of the cylindrical return is required to be used as the cutting guide, causing the plate to be pushed back away from the rear side of the ceiling material when covered by the ceiling material. Accordingly, the plate may not be in the correct position during installation, increasing the possibility of cutting a hole that is oversized, out of round, or both.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have one mounting platform that addresses all construction styles, allows for a more accurate layout, and reduces the potential for making oversized holes that would cause final installation problems with both the remodel type recessed lighting fixture and the finish trim.